To Be A Human
by yayarara
Summary: Donghae tahu ia berbeda sejak saat ia membuka matanya, ia tahu ia berbeda dengan orang tua angkatnya, ia juga tahu ia berbeda dengan gadis bernama Hyukjae yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia belajar, ia belajar agar menjadi seperti mereka. Ia belajar agar menjadi manusia./HAEHYUK/GS/Romance/Action


.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah menggema di lorong gelap itu. Dengan terengah dan pandangan yang waspada di sekitarnya laki-laki berjas lab itu mendekati pintu kaca tak jauh darinya. Menahan gemetar pada tangannya ia memasukan sederet angka sebagai kunci membuat pintu kaca itu memisahkan diri dan terbuka. Sedikit tergesa ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga sebelum melangkah cepat melewati tabung-tabung besar yang bejejer rapi. Setiap tabung di control oleh computer untuk memastikan mahkluk yang ada di dalamnya berkembang dengan baik.

Matanya yang terlapisi kaca mata itu dengan cermat mencari di setiap mahkluk berbentuk manusia itu satu persatu hingga langkahnya melambat.

Ia menemukannya.

Segera ia mendekati tabung besar itu, dengan cekatan ia mulai berkutak dengan keyboard sambil matanya cermat melihat semua yang ada pada layar di depannya tidak dipedulikannya keringat dingin yang mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia perlu mempersiapkannya dulu segera. Semua program yang ia perlukan sudah tertata rapi, ia hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit titipanya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah chip kecil dari sakunya, melihat sejenak benda kecil berwarna hitam itu sebelum mulai menghubungkannya dengan computer didepannya, mengcopy seluruh data yang ada di dalam chip itu.

Selesai memindah data yang ia inginkan, namja itu mulai mengaktifkan program yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Namun jarinya berhenti sejenak saat akan menekan tombol enter, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menekan tombol tersebut tanpa ragu lagi.

Gelembung-gelembung udara mulai muncul di dalam tabung, merubah cairan hijau yang merendam mahkluk itu menjadi biru sesuai dengan proses loading yang terjadi di layar computer. Saat proses dinyatakan sukses gelembung itu menghilang dan cairan di dalam tabung itu kembali mejadi hijau.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkan jemarinya di tabung kaca di depannya, melihat mahkluk di dalam sana.

"Segalanya mungkin akan sulit awalnya tapi hiduplah dengan baik, apapun yang akan terjadi kelak…bertahanlah."

Senyum itu terukir seiring keyakinannya pada 'dia'.

"Karena aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu."

**To Be A Human**

**Chapter 1**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswicth/Romance/Action**

**Summary: Donghae tahu ia berbeda sejak saat ia membuka matanya, ia tahu ia berbeda dengan orang tua angkatnya, ia juga tahu ia berbeda dengan gadis bernama Hyukjae yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia belajar, ia belajar agar menjadi seperti mereka. Ia belajar agar menjadi manusia. **

Perang, perebutan kekuasaan, kepentingan ideologi, hingga misi rahasia selalu memakan korban tak sedikit. Banyak manusia mati sia-sia hanya untuk membela seseorang dengan kedudukan diatas mereka. Orang-orang berbakat yang memiliki kemampuan diatas yang lainnya hanya akan berakhir mati sia-sia. Mereka adalah aset negara yang begitu penting namun keselematan mereka tak ada yang menjamin. Bagai bunuh diri, menjadi barisan pertahannan negara hanya akan menjadi tumpukan mayat tak bernama. Beberapa Negara maju mulai mencemaskan keadaan ini. Segala kebijakan telah mereka lakukan namun penanganan yang terlambat membuat keadaan tidak membaik. Belum lagi penderitaan bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan membuat pemerintah di sadarkan bahwa nyawa manusia tak ternilai harganya. Mereka mencoba membuat peralatan keamanan yang canggih serta persenjataan yang lengkap pada para prajurit mereka untuk menjamin keamanan namun hal ini tak berguna, tetap banyak prajurit yang mati di medan perang terbuka maupun tertutup.

Pemerintah sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa hingga seorang Profesor memberikan sebuah jalan keluar, ia memberikan sebuah penemuan gila untuk memecahkan masalah itu. Namun siapa yang menyangka ide gila itu di setujui oleh pemerintah di negara-negara maju dan sepakat bersama untuk mengembangkan penemuan itu. Akhirnya di bentuklah sebuah tim yang menangani projek termahal di dunia, sebuah projek yang mereka namai INS131.

INS131 adalah sebuah projek pengembangan sumber daya manusia yang berpusat di Amerika Serikat. Dalam projek ini manusia mencoba melewati batas kodrat mereka, mereka mencoba untuk menciptakan sebuah kehidupan.

Mereka mencoba menciptakan manusia.

Berbekal dengan penemuan bayi tabung, INS131 mencoba menciptakan manusia sempurna dengan kelebihan serta kecerdasan yang dapat di program sejak awal. Intinya mereka menciptakan manusia sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

Manusia-manusia buatan ini nantinya akan menjadi para prajurit sempurna yang memang sudah diprogram untuk mati demi kesetiannya pada Negara. Tak akan ada masalah apabila mereka mati di medan perang, tak akan ada yang menangisi mereka karena mereka hanya manusia buatan yang terlahir tanpa seorang ayah maupun seorang ibu seperti manusia normal. Mereka adalah ilmu pengetahuan, mereka adalah sebuah penemuan, dan mereka adalah alat penganti manusia yang siap di korbankan.

Projek ini berjalan lancar dan menghasilkan hasil yang memuaskan dengan perkembangan para manusia buatan yang tumbuh dengan sempurna layaknya manusia normal didalam tabung-tabung besar. Sampai berita projek ini bocor ke masyarakat luas.

Seluruh dunia dibuat gempar dengan projek itu, hampir seluruh manyarakat manolak dan seluruh agama mengecam. Terjadi unjuk rasa di mana-mana, berbagai Negara menjadi rusuh dan berakhir dengan bentrok dan perpecahan negara.

Pemerintah di paksa berfikir ulang tentang projek ini, semua dampak serta resiko yang terjadi. Hingga sebuah keputusan mengejutkan keluar. Projek INS131 di bubarkan, para ilmuan wajib menghancurkan seluruh penelitian yang mereka lakukan yang berarti membunuh ratusan manusia buatan itu tanpa belas kasihan. Projek INS131 akhirnya ditutup tanpa ada yang tersisa, atau mungkin orang-orang pikir tak ada yang tersisa.

.

.

"Dia bergerak, omo omo dia bangun!"

"Yah! Tidak bisakah kau diam!"

Suara-suara itu begitu menggenggunya, memaksanya untuk tersadar. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat hanya untuk kembali tertutup karena terkejut dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya untuk pertama kali.

"Jangan buru-buru, hanya membuka matamu perlahan dan biarkan matamu terbiasa dengan cahaya."Suara itu begitu lembut hingga tanpa sadar dia mengikutinya.

Kembali ia mencoba membuka matanya, kali ini membiarkan cahaya menyapa penglihatannya. Segalanya terasa putih sejenak sebelum matanya mulai menagkap hal-hal di depannya dengan kabur.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Sabarlah, dia sedang berusaha membiasakan matanya!"

Matanya mengerjap, mencoba focus akan segala objek didepannya. Ia bisa melihat dua sosok yang ada di depannya, atau mungkin di atasnya? Entahlah ia tidak tahu. Setelah kerjapan yang kesekian kalinya matanya mulai membiasakan diri, mulai menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi padangannya. Dia dapat melihat satu sosok di depannya mendekat padanya sekarang seiring dengan penglihatannya semakin jelas.

Hingga penglihatannya tampak begitu jelas sekarang.

Ia melihat struktur alis, mata, hidung, serta mulut yang terbingkai dalam kulit pucat susu tepat di depannya, membuat otaknya memproses sosok di depanya.

Sosok itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat dan bening itu sebelum sebuah nada lembut yang tadi ia dengar kembali mengalun.

"_Annyeong_."

.

.

Donghae.

Begitu mereka memanggilnya.

Nama yang cukup bagus dan mudah diingat menurutnya meski dia masih belum terbiasa.

Sudah seminggu sejak ia membuka matanya, dan sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia mulai keluar dari kamar khususnya mencoba membiasakan diri di rumah yang cukup besar itu. Namun segalannya masih terasa asing baginya. Ia masih tak mengerti segala hal yang terjadi disekitarnya. Semuanya begitu baru untuknya mulai dari hal-hal umum hingga ke hal yang lebih kompleks, namun yang aneh adalah otaknya dapat mengenali segala hal itu dengan mudah seakan ia sudah pernah belajar segala hal sebelumnya.

"Kuharap kau menyukai nasi goreng kimchi."Ia mendongak hanya untuk disambut senyum lembut wanita yang menyodorkan semangkuk nasi berwarna cokelat kemerahan dengan beberapa potongan sawi putih dan lobak di dalamnya. Ia berada di meja makan sekarang, tepat di samping dapur rumah itu untuk sarapan pagi.

Wanita tadi bernama Sungmin. Seorang wanita cantik berpembawaan lembut, mulai dari cara bicara hingga senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ia banyak membantu Donghae dalam mengenali segala hal di rumah ini.

"Donghae-_yah_, mulai hari ini kamarmu akan pindah dilantai atas. Kau sudah tak perlu lagi tidur di laboratorium."

Yang baru saja bicara adalah seorang laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sebelah Donghae dengan koran pagi di tangannya. Dia bernama Kyuhyun, orang kedua yang Donghae lihat setelah ia membuka matanya. Dia adalah orang yang melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan padanya setiap hari.

"Kenapa tidak sejak seminggu yang lalu Donghae tidur dikamarnya? Laboratorium bukan tepat yang nyaman untuk tidur Kyu, di sana seperti rumah sakit."Sungmin berkomentar sambil menuang air putih di gelas Donghae, sebelum duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Donghae harus menjalani beberapa tes, Sayang. Dan akan merepotkan jika aku harus memindahkan semua peralatannya di lantai dua. Tapi sekarang sudah tak perlu lagi, segalanya sudah normal sekarang. Donghae dalam keadaan normal sekarang." Mata cokelat Donghae mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyum ringan.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah pasangan suami istri yang mengenalkan diri mereka sebagai orang tua angkatnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia bagian dari keluarga mereka, selayaknnya keluarga sedarah. Meski sampai sekarang Donghae masih tak tahu bagaimana memperlakuakan satu sama lain sebagai keluarga.

Pandangan matanya turun melihat menu sarapannya pagi ini, ia menganbil satu sendok dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut sebelum mulai mengunyahnya. Rasa asin dan manis yang berpadu menjadi satu adalah apa yang ia rasakan awalnya sebelum sensasi panas seperti membakar menyusul membuatnya terkejut. Otaknya segera memproses hal yang ia rasakan dengan satu kata.

Pedas

Donghae tahu yang ia rasakan adalah hal yang di sebut pedas hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Tangannya segera reflek mengambil gelas berisi air putih di dekatnya dan meminumnya segera. Dapat ia dengar kekehan Sungmin saat ia sukses menghabiskan satu gelas air.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka nasi gorengnya?"

Donghae diam, ia melihat nasi goreng di depannya sebelum kembali lagi melihat Sungmin. Ia bingung. Ia bingung dan tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia menyukai rasa asin dan manisnya tapi lidahnya tak bisa mentolerir rasa pedas yang datang kemudian. Ia bahkan lebih menyukai telur goreng serta daging asap menu sarapannya kemarin.

"Ini asin, manis dan…enak, hanya saja…"Dahi Donghae mengernyit, ia kesulitan untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Pedas?"Dengan kompak suami istri itu memotong kalimatnya membuat Donghae tekejut namun akhirnya perlahan mengangguk ragu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat satu sama lain.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak menyukainnya, Donghae-yah. Itu normal untuk tidak menyukai sesuatu, semua orang melakuannya."Kyuhyun mencoba mengurai benang kusut di kepala Donghae. Ia tahu Donghae masih belum terbiasa. Bukan hanya situasi di sekitarnya tapi juga belum terbiasa dengan pola pikirnya sendiri.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang menganggumu, tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras."Sungmin menarik nasi goreng di depan Donghae, berniat mengantinya dengan menu sarapan yang rasanya lebih ringan. Namun baru saja ia akan mengambil roti tawar di dapur saat suara langkah gaduh menginterupsi sarapan pagi mereka.

"HAE!"

Suara nyaring itu begitu keras hingga serasa menusuk di gendang telinga. Donghae segera mendongak, Sungmin tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Respon dari masing-masing orang berbeda saat melihat gadis berseragam SMA itu masuk keruang makan dengan langkah yang begitu gaduh dan ramai. Jelas-jelas hanya satu orang yang datang tapi suara yang dihasilkan serasa puluhan orang.

"Pagi Hyukkie."

"Pagi _Eonn_i!"

Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu segera mengambil kursi dan memindahkannya antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memaksa karena lahan kosong yang tersedia sudah sempit.

"Astaga, di sebelah sana masih luas kenapa duduk di sini!" Jelas Kyuhyun protes karena space yang kurang serta korannya yang sudah tak berbentuk karena dorongan gadis di sebelahnnya. Tapi seperti Kyuhyun adalah mahkluk kasat mata, gadis itu tak mempedulikannya, ia melipat tangannya di meja lalu mendekat kearah Donghae dengan senyum yang cerah.

"Pagi, Hae! Bagaiman tidurmu tadi malam? Nyenyak? Kau mimpi indah? Atau kau bermimpi tentangku? Kau tidak digigit seranggakan?"Mata bulat itu mengerjap dengan pandangan penuh minat tentang apapun yag akan keluar dari mulut Donghae sebagai jawaban.

Sekali lagi Donghae mulai kebingungan dengan bagaimana ia harus merespon dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Hyukjae, nama gadis ini merupakan tetangga mereka. Ia gadis sekaligus orang yang pertama kali Donghae lihat saat Donghae membuka matanya. Seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah dan sapaan lembut saat ia pertama kali melihat dunia.

"Serangga? Kau pikir dia tidur dimana, di pekarangan rumah? Laboratoriumku bersih asal kau tahu!"

Hyukjae menegok sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu berisik _ahjusshi_? Ini masih pagi, jangan mencari perkara denganku."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot.

"Yah! Kau yang berisik! Setiap hari merusuh di rumah orang!"

Hanya decakan yang terdengar dari Hyukjae sebagai tanggapan amarah Kyuhyun, ia justru kembali melihat kearah Donghae dengan ekpresi yang begitu manis. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak susu strawberrynya dan dengan semangat mengulurkannya pada Donghae.

"Untukku?"Donghae bertanya kalem dan di jawab anggukan dalam oleh Hyukjae. Ia mengambil kotak susu itu dan Hyukjae membantunya menempatkan sedotan di tempatnya. Cairan merah muda itu dengan cepat dikecap Donghae. Terlalu manis menurutnya, tapi ini lebih baik dari rasa pedas yang ia kecap beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Enak?"

Mata gadis itu menatap penuh harap, dan membuat Donghae tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, enak."

Saat senyum cerah gadis itu merekah dengan indah membuat Donghae benar-benar tak menyesal atas jawabannya. Ia menyukai senyum gadis ini sejak awal.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang mencibir pelan. Sarapan itu kembali berjalan dengan sendirinya, Donghae mendapat roti panggang dengan selai kacang dan blueberry sebagai pengganti nasi goreng kimchinya. Sesekali ia melirik Hyukjae didekatnya. Gadis itu menompang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya di atas meja sambil menatap Donghae sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu tampan…"Guman gadis itu pelan sambil tersenyum sendiri, dengan lembut menghapus noda selai di sudut bibir lelaki di depannya. Selamanya menatap paras Donghae seperti ini pun tak masalah bagi Hyukjae. Bibirnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung, serta matanya yang teduh membuat Hyukjae serasa enggan beralih. Namun kegiatannya harus terganggu dengan dering ponselnya yang begitu keras.

"Wae?" Dengan datar Hyukjae menyapa.

"Sekolah? Apa maksudmu? …OH!" Seperti baru saja kembali ke realita, Hyukjae melihat jam tangannya. Astaga dia terlambat. Donghae sukses membuat gadis itu melupakan sekolahnya, terima kasih untuk sahabatnya yang menelpon dan menyadarkannya.

"Telat! Telat!" Dengan begitu ribut dan setengah berlari Hyukjae meninggalkan tiga orang di meja makan, namun baru lima detik sosoknya menghilang Hyukjae justru kembali lagi.

"Dah Donghae! Sampai nanti!" Gadis itu berdada- dada ria pada Donghae di ambang pintu, bahkan ia sempat melayangkan ciuman jauhnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eww dasar gadis urakan, tak bisakah sehari saja dia memberikan suasana sarapan yang tenang pada kita." Keluhan suaminya itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Menurutku dia gadis yang manis dan lucu. Benarkan, Donghae?"

Ditanya seperti itu oleh Sungmin membuat Donghae mengangguk polos.

"Manis dan lucu? Yang benar saja." Kyuhyum kembali membaca korannya.

.

.

Perlahan Donghae menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamar barunya, Sungmin mengatakan kamarnya ada di pintu pertama sebelah kanan. Lantai dua rumah hanya memang lebih sempit dari lantai satu. Di sana hanya terdapat 3 ruangan berupa 2 kamar dan satu tempat penyimpanan dokumen milik Kyuhyun yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Donghae mendekati pintu kayu bewarna cokelat gelap itu, membukanya pelan.

Kamar itu berukuran sedang, dengan cat putih gading pada temboknya. Terdapat satu ranjang dengan meja nakas kecil di sampingnya, satu meja belajar beserta kursinya, serta satu lemari berukuran cukup besar. Pada bagian ujung kamar terdapat jendela yang begitu besar memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian tembok membuat langit biru begitu tampak jelas dari sana sekaligus membuat kamar itu begitu terang. Sebuah kamar yang sederhana namun nyamam untuk anak laki-laki sepertinya.

Donghae duduk di atas ranjang menghadap jendela besar kamarnya. Ia hanya diam setelahnya, hanya melihat apapun di luar jendelannya karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Donghae senang ia bisa bangun dan melihat dunia ini, ia menyukai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang begitu baik padanya, ia juga menyukai Hyukjae meski terkadang ia kesulitan mengimbangi gadis situ, ia bahkan menyukai kamar barunya. Tapi setelah itu tak ada apa-apa lagi, Donghae tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Donghae tidak mengerti untuk apa ia bangun.

Donghae tidak mengerti untuk apa dia ada di sini.

.

.

Hujan dan angin besar berpadu menciptakan badai malam itu, rentetan air yang jatuh dari langit itu terbawa angin hingga membentur kaca tebal tempat itu. Namun kebisingan badai di luar tak mengusik para petugas penjara untuk saling berbincang sambil mengawasi puluhan saluran kamera pengawas penjara itu. Salah satu dari mereka segera meletakkan kopinya saat melihat beberapa orang terlihat didepan pintu gerbang penjara itu.

"Ada yang datang." Ucapnya setelah menyambungkan komunikasi dengan para penjaga di gerbang utama penjara.

Sedangkan diluar terlihat beberapa penjaga segera mendekati beberapa orang yang kini telah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang. Mereka sekelompok pria berbadan besar dengan setelan serba hitam dan seorang wanita bermantel hitam menggunakan topi ala wanita Inggris yang menutupi setengah paras cantiknya. Para petugas penjara hanya dapat melihat bibir cantik itu terlapisi lisptik merah yang menawan. Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan kertas berupa ijin masuk serta sebuah lencana kepolisian.

Melihat itu semua petugas gerbang segera membukakan pintu baja berlapis itu dan membiarkan mereka memasuki area penjara.

"Tunggu." Salah satu petugas itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah mereka, petugas itu menatap curiga gadis bermatel hitam itu dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa wanita ini?"

"Salah satu dari kami."

Jawaban itu jelas tidak memuaskan untuk para penjaga.

"Kalian boleh masuk, tapi tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia akan tinggal disini."

Salah satu orang berpakaian hitam itu ingin beranjak menghadapi petugas itu namun Sang Wanita menghentikannya, wanita itu justru perlahan mendekati penjaga itu. Penjaga itu mengernyit saat melihat senyum bibir merah itu. Ia akan berbicara sesuatu namun peluru panas terlanjur menembus perutnya.

Seluruh penjaga terkejut atas kejadian itu, mereka lekas mengeluarkan senjata mereka namun naas para pria berbaju hitam itu sudah menghabisi mereka dengan senapan mereka.

"Bantuan! Bantuan! Terjadi penembakan di pintu gerbang utama!"Para pengawas kamera segera menghubungi seluruh penjaga dan markas pusat.

Wanita itu kembali memasukan senapan kecil itu di balik mantelnya, sebelum berbalik memasuki area penjara bersamaan dengan lebih banyak lagi para pria bersetelan hitam yang masuk dari luar penjara lengkap dengan persenjataan berat.

Para tahanan terbangun saat mendengar suara tembakan di sana sini. Alaram keamanan pun telah berbunyi dengan keras.

BRAAK

Pintu besi itu terbuka karena ledakan yang sengaja diciptakan. Beberapa orang bersetelan hitam itu lekas memasuki ruang tahanan kelas kakap itu. Dua diantara mereka mendekati salah satu sel tahanan dan membukanya paksa, menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya didalamnya.

Tahanan itu jelas terkejut saat tubuhnya sipaksa keluar dari selnya. Ia diseret ditengah ruang tahannan, tubuhnya didudukan di salah satu kursi dari dua kursi yang saling berhadapan itu. Pandangannya melihat sekeliling orang-orang bersetalan hitam itu. Namun pandangannya lekas focus ke pintu keluar ruang tahanan, seseorang muncul dari sana. Seorang wanita bermantel hitam dengan topi ala wanita Inggris dengan warna yang sama. Suara sepatu berhak wanita itu yang menyentuh lantai terdengar seiring dengan langkahnya yang kini semakin mendekati lelaki tahanan itu.

Wanita itu dengan anggun duduk di kursi yang satu lagi, tepat berhadapan dengan tahanan itu. Menyilangkan kakinya lalu membuka topinya memperlihatkan paras cantiknya yang begitu menawan meski senyum dibibir merahnya sedikit menakutkan.

"Halo Profesor, apa kami mengganggu tidurmu?"Nada bicaranya begitu manis, tangannya bersedekap dengan santainya seakan puluhan penjaga penjara yang kini bergeletakan di luar sana bukanlah apa-apa meski itu ulahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Senyum itu terukir saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari tahanan di depannya.

"Seseorang yang akan membebaskanmu dari tempat mengerikan ini, Profesor."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

YOOO! Apa kabar semuanya, aku balik lagi dengan ff baru sesuai janji ^ ^ kalo ada yang kurang jelas dimaklumi aja, baru chapter 1 soalnyakan.

ff ini sebenernya buat menjajal kemampuan aku nulis action, gimana? apakah mengecewakan? membosankan? jelek? kurang greget? dikritik aja gak papa, biar q perbaiki dichapter selanjutnya. Maaf soal typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya ya :D


End file.
